


Happiness

by PBubz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-War, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBubz/pseuds/PBubz
Summary: After the events of Season 5, Adora reflects on Mara's words, and the Best Friend Squad tease each other about their new relationships.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 374





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The end of She-Ra hit me really hard and I just wanted to spend a little more time with the characters, so I wrote this. It's my first published fic! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, and thanks for reading! :)

It was over.

Adora wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd spent the last three years battling the Horde and her entire life before that preparing for war. Lying in the grass with the Best Friend Squad, basking in the fully-realized glow of the Etherian magic they'd fought so hard for... she knew she'd never experience anything like it again. It was overwhelming; intoxicating. She wished she never had to leave that moment. But after a few minutes (or maybe hours, she wasn’t sure) of soaking in the bliss, she started to get antsy. A flood of new emotions poured in. What was she supposed to do _now?_

She thought of what Mara had said in her vision. _You're worth more than what you can give to other people. You deserve happiness too._ Adora believed it, but she was still grappling with what exactly that meant for her. She’d always found happiness in fighting for and protecting the people she loved. So... what would she do now that there was nothing left to fight?

She felt Catra sit up beside her. She followed her gaze over to Glimmer and Bow, who had fallen asleep in the grass next to them. Their faces were inches apart and they each had an arm draped over the other's torso. Even while they were asleep, their big goofy smiles wouldn’t quite leave their faces. Adora caught a glimpse of genuine affection as it flashed across Catra’s face. She had never seen her look at _anyone_ else like that. The whole Squad getting along… it was enough to make her heart burst. But before she could get too sentimental about it, Catra’s expression morphed into a devious grin. She nudged Adora, then leaned into her ear and whispered: 

"Watch this."

Silently, she crept up behind Bow. After shooting Adora a quick eyebrow waggle, she started to drag the tip of her tail under his nose. His face twitched.

" _Catra!_ What are you doing?!" Adora whisper-shouted.

The smirk on her face grew, and she continued to dust the tip of his nose with her tail until...

"Mmh... uhh..."

"Oh no," Adora braced herself.

"Ahh... _ACHOO!_ " 

Catra pulled her tail back as Bow sneezed directly into Glimmer's face. His eyes shot open in confusion, which quickly turned to realization, then panic. Glimmer sat up and wiped her face, looking utterly betrayed.

" _Ew!_ What the _heck?!_ _Bow!!!_ "

Catra erupted with laughter behind them, falling to the ground and clutching her sides. Seeing the looks on their faces, Adora couldn’t help but join.

"Aw, _Bow!_ " Catra mocked, catching her breath. "How come you didn’t tell me your sneeze was so _cute?_ "

"I…" He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, at a loss. "I guess I had that coming, didn’t I?"

" _You_ might have, but _I_ sure didn’t!" Glimmer shouted, shifting her glare from Bow to Catra. She did her best to feign anger, but a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Come on Princess, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like you’re not _used_ to swapping spit."

At that, Bow and Glimmer’s eyes widened and their faces dropped. They glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, then fell silent.

"Wait... are you _kidding_ me? Do you _actually_ mean to tell me you two haven’t kissed?" Catra’s face lit up with pure elation at the discovery. Adora giggled, but jumped to Glimmer and Bow’s defense.

"Go easy on them, Catra. I think... _this,_ " she made a vague circular gesture in their direction, "is pretty new for them."

" _New?_ " Catra’s eyebrows shot up to the sky. "You mean to tell me Sparkles and Arrow Boy haven’t been together _this entire time?_ "

Glimmer folded her arms in front of her chest, face getting redder by the second. She opened her mouth to say something, then clamped it shut in frustration. Bow smacked his forehead with his palm as he let out a small groan.

"We’re…you know... _figuring it out,_ " he squeaked. A small chuckle escaped Adora. She loved it when his voice cracked.

Bow gave Glimmer a sheepish smile as he took her hand. She beamed back at him, the redness in her face slowly fading.

"But that’s not really important right now, because _hang on a minute!_ " His embarrassment fell away and was replaced with a knowing grin. He pointed a finger at Catra.

"The last time Glimmer and I saw you, _you_ were going to find Adora in the Heart..."

She looked at him apprehensively. He swung around and pointed at Adora. 

"...and we _know_ Adora was able to transform into She-Ra when she activated the fail-safe…"

Catra’s ears flattened and her cheeks started to flush. Bow swung back around to look at her.

"...so what exactly _happened_ down there, you two? _Hmm?_ " He tilted his head and placed his fists on his hips, looking smugly between them.

" _Oooooooooo_ ," Glimmer joined in, waggling her eyebrows at both of them.

Catra shot Adora a look of utter panic, then stammered out, "I-I don’t think that’s any of your _business,_ Arrow Boy!"

Adora’s face was also flushed, but she took the ribbing in stride. She knew her friends would be nothing but supportive.

"There _maaay_ have been some… you know," she tapped her fingers together, " _swapping of spit,_ as Catra put it." She gave Catra a warm smile and a reassuring look.

Catra was too embarrassed to comment any further, but returned her smile.

"Awww! We _knew_ you two would get together eventually!" Bow exclaimed, doe-eyed, pulling the whole Squad into a hug by the shoulders.

"I mean, we didn’t think it would take the _end of the_ _world_ to make it happen," Glimmer added, rolling her eyes. "But I’m so glad it finally did!"

Catra covered her face with her hands and spoke through her fingers. "Really? Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Catra, you _jumped into a wall of fire_ to save Adora," Bow said matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention the fact that you couldn’t take your eyes off her the _entire_ time we were on the ship," Glimmer chimed in.

Adora burst into hysterics. "Catra," she snorted, trying to power through her giggles, "I think you _liiiiiiiiiike_ me!"

"Shut _up!_ " Catra yelled back playfully. "I already told you I _love_ you, you idiot!"

Glimmer rolled her eyes again and looked at Adora. "It’s not like _you_ were any better! You went to ‘check-in’ on Catra about 100 times after we rescued her!"

"And you _diiiiid_ sort of figure out how to become She-Ra again in order to save her from Prime." Bow added. "Not to mention when she made us that door on Krytis and you almos-"

" _Okay_ , okay, I get it!" Adora conceded. "We don’t have to rehash _everything,_ " she mumbled, looking down.

This time, Catra fell to the ground, shaking with laughter. "Wow, Adora," she managed to choke out, "I can’t believe you had a crush on the _enemy._ That’s pretty embarrassing, even for you!"

"You _weren’t_ the enemy by that point!" Adora shrieked, cheeks on fire. After a beat, she softened. "It’s a good thing I love you too," she admitted, "or I’d kick your butt right now."

"I’d like to see you try," Catra challenged with a wink.

"So hang on, just to be _clear,_ " Glimmer started as her eyes narrowed, "while we were all up here _fighting for our lives_... you and Adora were just down there _kissing?_ "

Adora tugged nervously at her collar while Catra looked away and started to whistle.

"And somehow _you’re_ the ones who saved Etheria?!"

Catra shrugged at her. "Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

They all laughed together for a while before lying back down. Catra scurried back to Adora’s side, grabbing her waist and snuggling into her neck. Glimmer and Bow settled into their previous arrangement, apparently unfazed by the threat of another sneeze.

_You deserve happiness too._ As Adora's eyes started to close, she thought once more of Mara’s words. Maybe, she realized, it wasn’t _fighting_ for the people she loved that made her happy. Maybe... it was just loving them. Catra started to purr in her ear, clearly knocked out. She pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.

This was just the beginning.


End file.
